Sky High: The New Class
by Padmus-Orion-Black
Summary: Story of a new group of Freshman at Sky High, Prologue is the better summary, will be slow start, but hopefully will pick up pace. High School Romances. Super Powered Hormonal Teenager, kind of Fluffy in the beginning. Due to small cast, will have huge amount of OCs. Rated M for Language later on
1. Prologue

dISCALIMER! As much as I wish could have super powers, i cant, i dont even Sky High, that belongs to disney!

We live in a world of Superpowered individuals. Some good, some evil. Young Superpowered teenagers attend a school called Sky High. Two years ago, a Villain called Royal Pain tried to turn the teens and a few adults into infants, then destory the school. She was stopped.

This is the present, a new batch of kids attending the school, a group of interesting teens, This Story follows the life of David Grace, an Empathic Mimic trying to keep a grip on his power, as he lives his teen life, making friends, and coming to grips with his destiny.

(AN: The character we all love from SkyHigh will be in the story later as Juniors, with Warren being a Senior, please bare with me for that)


	2. Chapter 1 : The Day before

*one day before school begins*

David woke up Early that morning. His family had just moved in a week ago, he and his older siblings would be going to Sky High in just one days, His brother, Charles (Flyer and Cyrokinetic), and his Sister Sinda (telekinetic and Heat Emitter) as a Junior and Senior, Oldest sister Dava (Empathy and Hypnokinetic) as the new councelour, his as a freshman. They had moved into a house down the street from the Stronghold's and David and Charles had already made friends with Will Stronghold.

Will was going to Show David, Charles and Sinda the way to fly to school tomorrow, Charles being a flyer and David being an Empathic Mimic.

David is 14, 5'5" 100lbs. He decided to wear a black hoodie, green shirt, blue jeans, and his Hollow mask that he bought at a convention last year. The mask was so he could go flying later.

"Morning Mom!" He said to his mother as he grabbed the egg and bacon sandwich she made him.  
"Im going flying!"

"Be back in time for dinner!" His mother Jodie (electrokinetic) yelled at him

David walked over to the forest to find a place to take off from, and Took off into the sky.  
He loved flying, it made him feel so free. To stopped about 500 feet above the ground and activated the Hawkeye power he got from his father who left them years ago.

"Well crap." He said as he saw a giant Robot headed toward the city. Pulling out his Cell Phone he called Will.

"Hey David, whats up?" Will answered

"Im need your help, a giant robot is comming toward the city!" He exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Will asked.

"Look for the Lightning!" David said as he hung up and Flew over to try and slow the robot down. 


	3. Chapter 2 Robot and Fixing Problem

Chapter 3

David was fighting his hardest flying around the robot throwing Lightning at it trying to keep his distance, his Hawk Hearing power heard a whoosing noise and hoped that was Will...

It was!

"Ok David, I'm here... Whoa, he is a big one! Will said. "I already got a plan on how to do this."

"Ok, What is it" David asked.

"You go for the knees with your lightning, I will go for a chest shot." Will Explained.

"Sounds good to me." David told him and fired a strong dual blast at each of the knees of the robot while Will devilered a full speed punch to the chest knocking the head loose and sending it crashing into the forest.

"Job well done David." Will said. "We need to work on gett you up to speed on your strength!"

"Yeah, Thanks for the help, we should work on my strength soon" David said back.

"Come on over, we can use my Weight set to start with." Will said flying over toward his house.

*FLASH TO STRONGHOLD HOUSE!*

"This is the weight set I used to start to learn my powers on." Will told David as he causually picked up the weights he must have been lifting this morning, Easily 600lbs. "Go Ahead, sit, I will spot you."

David moved to sit down and tried to activate his SuperStrength, slightly straining on the weight, barely being able to do one.

"Im never going to get this!" David exclaimed "I know I can copy the powers, why cant I use them easy?"

"Um, I got an Idea!" Will said as he went to his bedroom door. "Hey Dad! Can you come here for a minute?"

*a few minutes later Steve Stronghold walks into the room*

"Hey Will, what do you need?" Steve asked his son. "Oh! Hello David, didnt see you there, sorry about that!" he said to the boys as he played with a 100 lbs weight like it was a feather.

"Dad, Im trying to help David get the hang of SuperStrength, but he cant seem to get it." Will told him.

Steve turned to David. "I think I know what it could be, David, when you try to move something you push with all you have, right?" He asked David

"Yeah." David replied looking down.

"Dont, Just let if flow, just think what ever it is you think of when you channel a power, and do it!" Steve told him. "Try it now."

David moved back to the weight set and grabbed the bar and took a deep breathe, and Pushed on the bell, while thinking about Will and Steve...The bar was moving! David started to pump the bar 200 times without tiring. Then set it down.

"Oh thank you !" David exclaimed. "Crap! Is it 5 already, mom is going to be sparking when I get home! I got to go, see you at school tomorrow will! Thanks again Mr Stronghold!" David SuperSped out of there.

"Ah such a nice boy.' Steve said as the papers flew everywhere. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Fall and the School

Chapter 4

David's mother was livid when he was late for dinner, but that's a story for another day.

The next day David, Charles, and Sinda woke up to catch the bus, as they were waiting at the Bus-stop, Sinda was floating a coin through her fingers. The bus pulled up.

"Morning." The Bus driver said as all three Siblings got on the bus, David quickly taking a look at the other passengers, a few Jumped out at him, but the one who he couldn't take his eyes off of was this girl sitting near the middle of the bus, Mid length brown hair, striking brown eyes, and a look of nerves around her. David and his siblings sat down on the bus as it took off, David sitting down next to the girl.

"I'm David Grace." He said as he sat down and stuck out his hand to shake her hand.

"I'm Alexis Ghostam." She said barely above a whisper, lightly shaking his hand.

All of a sudden the bus went off a ramp and rocketed to about 20K feet, David heard Alexis scream and turned to look at her to see her phasing through the bus! He Quickly faced forward and calmed hos breathing and sank right through the seats as his Sister looked at his seat.

"BUS DRIVER! My Brother just fell through the bus!" She screamed at him.

MEANWHILE!

David tilted himself toward the falling body of Alexis and took off faster then he had ever flown catching her at about 900 feet from the ground lightly grabbing on and then flipping their bodies to face forward then applying force to slow them to a complete stop at about 200 feet, Alex clinging on for dear life.

"I'm...So...so...sorry!" She cried into his shoulder. "AH!" She screamed as she looked down. then grabbed onto David even harder.

"It's ok Alexis, let's get to school." He tells her as he holds her Bridal Style and locks his 'Hawkeyes' on to the bus speeding away. He blasts off saying, "Hold on tight!" He Took off at Top Speed toward the school which he could see, landing on the grass as the bus touched down.

He set her down as she just kept clinging to him. "Um, Alexis, we have landed."

The Bus door opened and Charles and Sinda were the first two out.

"David Grace if you ever do something like that again I'm telling mo..." Sinda trailed off when she saw Alexis in his arms. "Oh!"

Will flew in holding his Girlfriend Layla in one arm and his friend Zach in the other with Zach having a Jar of Purplish orange goop and a snake around his neck. Will let Zach go as the snake Jumped off and turned into a girl with Purple Highlights, Zach then took the lid off of the Jar and it flew upward a Became a tall african-american teenager.

"Hey David, what is with the girl around your neck?" Will asked me.

"She phased through the bus, and I phased right after to catch her, now she wont let go!" David explained. Layla moved forward and whispered to Alexis so only The three of us could hear.

"You got to let go of him. Come on, we will take you to fix yourself up." Layla pulled away with Alexis only to see Alexis hadnt been crying, and had no look that she had ever screamed or cried.

Will attracted the groups attention.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Warren, he is student body president, he will show you guys to power placement." Will told the Freshman as a guy wearing a leather jacket showed up.

"Follow me to discover the path to your future." He laughed as he looked at a red-haired girl in the group


	5. Chapter 4 PowerPlacement & Flight Home

Chapter 4 POWER PLACEMENT!

Warren led the freshmen to the gym for Power Placement. Principle Powers did her usual speech. Then the freshmen turned around and instead of the guy Warren had told them about, there was a woman!

"My name is Miss. Elast, and Welcome to Power Placement , Coach Boomer got hurt yesterday when a piece of a robot hit him in the shoulder. So I will be placing you today!" She said bubbly. "Step up, State your name and show your power, when i decide were you go, its final! No complaining!" Points to Sinda and Charles. "You two arent freshmen, so you will go first."

Sinda stepped up first. "My name is Sinda." She then threw out her hand lifting three of the freshmen using Telekinesis.

"Hero!" exclaimed. "Please put the freshmen down now." Sinda complied and moved the the stands to sit and read a book she brought with her.

"You next." She points to Charles. He comes up to the stage.

"My name is Charles, that was my sister." He said as he started to Rise off the ground flying, then he laughed and zoomed around the gym.

"Hero. Now land and go wait with your sister." She told him. "You, Red, You're up!"

"My Name is Meredith Peace." She said to everyone as her hands lit up in flames!

"Hero, just like your brother." Elast told her. Then she points to a mexican boy.

"My name is Juan and I have the power of Lung Adapation." He told the class.

"Sidekick." Elast told him. "You know what kids? We have a larger then normal group here, so the one at a time isnt going to work as well as it did other years. So I will now have you come up in groups to show your powers, just state your name so i know who you are! You three up here!"

a few hours later a Bunch more of Sidekicks with coolish powers, but mostly useless, and quiet a few heroes had been sorted when only four people were left to be judged.

In the last group was David, Alexis, Marni and Tori. David flew around firing off some lightning, Alexis Phased through the stage and turned invisible, Marni did some short-range teleportation and stuck to walls, and Tori summoned the elements, needless to say they all made Hero.

"Tomorrow, you will all get your schedules when you get to school. Once Again welcome to Sky High! Class Dismissed, school is Over for today, Have a good weekend."

*SCENE BREAK*

The day was over, he had been placed into Hero Class, He flew off home instead of taking the bus to let the day sit in his head, So many new powers today, he would have to learn how to use them, quickly.

That Meredith was cute, David couldnt wait till Monday to see her again, not realizing it, he started to fly faster, he realized that he was 1000 miles from home.

"Well shit! Mom is going to kill me!" David said aloud. Then an idea sprung in his head, one of his new powers, He thought on the Asian Boy in his class, Ando, and he started to channel Ando's power causing Power enhancing red lightning to crackle over him, He then took off in the direction of home breaking the sound barrier many times, arriving at home just before Dinner.

CHAPTER END!


End file.
